Girl of the Glade
by multifandomweirdo13
Summary: Thomas has a sister named Sadie. They and Teresa, Newt and another boy named George (OC) worked for WICKED. When Sadie arrives in the Glade there is much confusion and some gladers get certain memories back. One day, Sparks fly between Sadie and Newt.


Chapter 1: Sadie Rose

I inhaled sharply. I looked around at the pitch black darkness. I seemed to be in a moving metal elevator. I use my hands, patting the walls, looking for an exit.

Nothing.

"Help!" I shouted. "Somebody help me!" I knew the elevator was moving, but it stoped abruptly. I heard a whirring sound and sun shone into the box, blinding me for a few seconds.

I heard deep-voiced shouting and heavy footsteps coming towards me as my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw a large group of boys crowding around the top of the box. The boys were all different shapes and sizes.

"Shuck," I heard "It's a girl!" Whispers and comments arrose from the crowded boys.

I stood and looked around the box. Some cardboard boxes tucked into corners. Papers on top of them. I looked down at my clothes. A blue baseball tee and jeggings. On my feet were tattered black high-top converse. I heard a thump and felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed my attacker's hand and flipped him over to my feet. I couldn't see the dirty blonde's face, but I already knew that I wouldn't like him.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. I crouched in an empty corner and started sobbing. I didn't know were I was, who I am, why I was there. Voices rang in my mind.

 _Remember, WICKED is good._ An older female voice said.

 _Everything will change, for the better, We'll stay friends, 'till the end._ A young female voice cooed. I heard myself agree and I had a feeling in my gut that we hugged.

 _I'll love you 'till the end of time, remember me and I know I'll remember you._ A semi-deep male voice assured. I could hear my whimpering fom the scene in the back of my mind.

 _I'll miss you, sis._ A deep, male voice said and I heard water splashing and muffled screams.

I opened my eyes, scared of these memories and I suddenley remembered my name.

"Sadie Rose," I whispered. The boy I flipped groaned in his corned and started moving.

Another boy jumped in and I saw a knife on the ground aand picked it up, threataning the boy. Man? He looked about nineteen. I knew I was seventeen.

"Whoah, Shank... Ette?" He questioned. I pointed the knife to his chest. "Okay, you don't like that. I won't hurt you. I'm Thomas, You probaly just killed that boy, Newt. If you come wth me I-."

"I know you." I said, lowering my knife.

"What?" Thomas cocked his head to the side.

"I said I know you. Thomas. Where's Teresa?" I asked, remembering my coworker.

"How do you know Teresa?" He asked.  
"I remember her. We, us three worked for- Newt..." I said

"We worked for Newt?" He asked.

"No, no. We worked for WICKED. So did... Newt. I remember him now. He... He was sent to the Maze. Then, about a year or two later, we sent you and Teresa. And now, they sent me." I remembered. I suddenley dropped the knife and grabbed Thomas by the shirt. "Tomorrow they're going to send George." I said.

"George... Sadie?" he asked and I nodded, Letting go of his shirt. Newt sat up, out of the blue.

"Shanks, she tried to kill me!" He said, pointing at me.

"Shut up, Newt." I said at he same time as Thomas. Teresa jumped into the box.

"I heard my name." She said and stopped when she saw me. "Sadie?" I nodded again.

"What else do you remember?'' Thomas asked.

"Nothing. Just you three. We worked for WICKED for 5 years before we sent Newt. I don't remember my alliance with Teresa or Newt. Just... you. You were, are, my... brother. George was your best friend. You dated Teresa," The two blushed at this. "Teresa... she was my best friend and... George, he was also my best friend. Just... Newt... I only remember that he worked with us." Newt gasped.

"I remember you, the three of you and George!" Newt said. "Shuck! How could I forget? Sadie... We-"

"Shut up." Thomas said. "We should get out of here before the box goes down. Youu said George is coming?" I nodded for the third time. Thomas nodded and threw Newt up. Teresa climbed up and helped me. We both helped Thomas.

Teresa led me to where she slept. Since we were girls, we would sleep in an isolated place. We set up a hammock next to hers and I went to dinner. I met all the boys, most of which were gross, ugly, perves, obnoxious or all of the above. The only boys who were none of these were: Minho (A/N: review the correct spellng if its wrong), Chuck, Thomas, Alby, and Newt. The worst was Gally. He eyed my like I was some sort of- Agh! I fustrated me just thinking about it. I looked at Newt. What alliance did we have other than working together? Friend? Cousin? Dare I say, boyfriend and girlfriend? He caught me looking and I blushed, looking away. Minho saw me blush. He put down his eating utensils and looked at us.

"You know, We are like a big family. Alby is the grandfather, I am the father, Thomas is the son, Teresa is the daughter-in-law, Chuck is their son," Blush, blush from the lovebirds. "Then, Sadie is the daughter and Newt... is the son-in-law."

I blushed and glanced at Newt who was furiousley blushing, his ears a beet red. I looked away.

"Shut up, Minho." I said

"Sorry, didn't hear that, greenie. Say it again?" He said, cupping his ear

"I said: Shut up, Minho." I repeated louder.

"Awwww, Sadie admits she likes little Newtie!" I blushed even more, as did Newt. :And the shanks in love blush!" I kicked his leg from under out table. Newt got up quickly, the same time as I was and we bumped into eachother, trying to go in opposite drections. Newt fell on top of me.

His face centimeters away from my own, we blushed. The table started laughing.

"I didn't realize they aleady got married!" Thomas and Teresa teased.

I stared at Newt grumpily, waiting for him to get up. He smiled devilishiousley, pecked my cheek, got up, and helped me up. I stood there for what felt like hours as Newt ran away to his hammock. I held up my finger.

"Uhhh..." I tried. I gave up and went to my hammock, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
